The (Not) Forgotten Birthday
by jmstevens
Summary: Marie Tomlison was afraid that Dean didn't remember her birthday. Little does she know...
1. What Happened to Dean?

Marie stared forlornly at the TV screen. Even doing her nails while watching Mr. Bean get locked out of his hotel room and eating left over chocolate cake and her favorite flavor of ice cream hadn't completely erased the thought that she wasn't important enough for Dean to remember her birthday. She had a mental image of Dean and a faceless, leggy red-headed woman naked in the back of the Impala, who was raking her nails down Dean's shoulders. She bit her lip at the sound of Dean's reciprocating grunt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hey." The plate she just threw narrowly missed hitting Sam. He jumped out of the way... actually, it was more of an awkward little hop. When she burst into tears, Sam stepped over the shattered plate and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her cry into his shirt. He had observed how miserable she had been the night before, even though she had put up a brave smile while they played a sporting game of "Pin the Tail on the Donkey". They even had a piñata with a picture of Dean's face glued on it. Even though Marie was blindfolded, she went to town on the paper mache figure. After a moment, she turned up her tear-stained face to look at Sam's sympathetic brown eyes.

"Sorry. It's not your fault that your brother is a complete ass." Marie took a step back, continuing, "I could use some dinner...what about you, are you hungry?"

Sam's ringing cell phone put a temporary nix on the conversation. He checked the caller ID before glancing up at Marie. "It's Dean."

"Tell him I hope he got..." Marie but her lip, on the verge of tears again as she thought of every possible name for the red-headed 'skank' that had ruined her chances to fulfill her birthday fantasy she'd had of just her and Dean...no hunting...no obligations...no bloody skanks in bloody skimpy clothes and bloody long legs.  
She finally had to leave, letting the door slam behind her. Sam literally jumped at the bang.

He let it ring so many times that now he heard Dean's half- annoyed, half- concerned voice on the other end.

"Sammy…did you lock yourself in the bathroom or somethin'?..Come on man, pick up.."

Sam let out an audible sight as he looked at the broken plate at his feet. "Yeah, man..sorry, I'm here."

"What happened? I was trying to call you last night."

Sam frowned. The only thing he could think was that something had happened to their phone connection. Actually, when they were watching their 'Beverly Hills Cop' marathon the previous night they *were* interrupted by a brief thunderstorm and everything that ran on electricity had gone on the fritz. Come to think of it, his cell battery had been dead and he had a heck of a time trying to charge it.  
Finally Sam said, "Whatever man, I'm glad you called. Marie's really pissed at you for not being here for her birthday."

"Couldn't help it." In the background, Sam could hear the sound of a trunk closing and then a car door open, and then Dean muttering something about, "Come on, Baby…you can do it."

"Dean?"

Another male voice joined Dean's . "You looking for a tow?"

"If you weren't here because of car trouble, you need to call her," said Sam.

The tow truck operator whistled to get Dean's attention.

"Dean.."

"Yeah, Sammy, I heard…Gotta go."

The phone clicked in Sam's ear.


	2. Let Me Make It Up To You

Summary: Dean wants to make up for not being at Marie's party. Pie eating and a romantic interlude ensues.

Author's Note: Previously posted on Archive of our Own. Marie is an original character I came up with, to alternate with another original character, Kassandra Stevens that I wrote for the Supernatural universe.

Dean was limping slightly as he got out of the tow truck. Across the street from the garage, he could just make out the 'ery' on a hand painted sign. His mind was still able to read it as "Bakery". Yes! Score!

"Did you want to wait?"

"Huh?" Dean snapped back to the dirty blond man who was speaking.

"Did you want to wait while we look at your car?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Dean was already trying to remember Marie's number, and started to dial. He got the voicemail again. Terrific.

"Marie, it's Dean. I'm sorry I missed your birthday, but I had car trouble."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was her friend Shawna who first noticed the blinking green light as they were standing in line for Chinese takeout.

"Looks like your phone is working again. You have voice mail."

I'll just be a second, k?" Marie stepped out of line and walked a short distance away. She involuntarily bit her lip when she heard Dean's voice.

"Hey, it's Dean. Here's the thing. I didn't forget your birthday. In fact, I was intending to come to your place to surprise you but I had some car trouble..."

Marie was already conjuring a laundry list of names she was planning to call Dean and the woman he was probably still with.

"I'm at a place called Robbie's Garage."

"Ronnie's!" an impatient male voice said in the background.

"Sure whatever" Dean said to the guy before continuing "Look can you just call me? I'd like to make it up..."

That was all there was, but it was enough to compel Marie to go back to Shawna and tell her something had just come up and to ask for a rain check.

Dean called you, didn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question. She had been a first-hand witness to more than a few nights when Marie had cried herself to sleep because of unfulfilled..- Let's call them fantasies- of not having to compete for Dean's attention.  
"I'll talk to you later." Marie side-hugged her friend and hurried out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When she saw the Impala with the broken axle and the long scratches combined with flecks of mud, she started feeling guilty instead of jealous and upset. She felt even worse when Dean limped toward her.

"You okay?"

"Nothing that I won't get over," Dean tried to reassure her.

There was still a wait at the garage, so Dean and Marie decided to go across the street to the bakery. He remembered her favorite kind of pie was chocolate cream and even cajoled a couple of candles from the bakery owner's red-headed daughter- after agreeing to trade the pie sale and candles for Sam's phone number.

Marie couldn't resist an eyebrow raise at Dean's matchmaking. "Always looking out for your little brother, huh?"

Dean shrugged one shoulder as he allowed himself a grin.

SSSSS

They were able to find a spot that was half-shady and half-sunny that was close to a group of kids who were playing Frisbee.

"It was really sweet of you to think of this," Marie confided as she carefully set the pie down on the wooden picnic table. Then she looked around again. No utensils and no plates.

"We were so excited about eating the pie, we don't have forks or anything."

"I'm game to use my fingers if you are."

"That's a dangerous thing to say, Winchester," Marie half breathed and half whispered.

"What?" Dean had heard what she said. He just wanted to see if she would repeat herself.

"Sure, let's get messy like five year olds." Marie lightly kissed his cheek, getting a shiver as she did so. She led the way to a shaded area that was near a group of pre-teenagers that were playing Frisbee. Dean produced his lighter from the back pocket of his jeans. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth – a gesture Marie found completely adorable- as he lit the three candles in the middle of the pie. The 'Happy Birthday' song that he sang to her was slightly off-key and when he attempted to sing the second verse, he got the words wrong, but Marie didn't care.

"Make a wish," Dean said, gingerly pushing the pie closer.

Just as Marie was about to lean in to blow, the red Frisbee landed between them with a gooshy 'splat'.

"Son of a …" Dean got to his feet looking for the source, tracing it to two giggling blonde second-graders. When they saw Dean they got scared and ran back to their mothers.

"Easy, Tiger. They're kids" Marie laughed as she touched Dean's elbow, keeping contact until his gaze turned back to her. Together they looked down at where the Frisbee had now made a dent in the chocolate. The Frisbee also had candle wax on it.

"Well, looks like I don't have to blow out candles," Marie said, trying to be a good sport. She carefully reached down and removed the Frisbee, setting it down on a nearby picnic table so the girls could get it when they were ready. Then she had Dean sat cross-legged don the grass, each beginning to scoop pie with their fingers, inevitably getting dirty. Occasionally, one or the other of them would emit sounds of pleasure. As predicted, they both wound up a little dirty.

"You've got a little..." Marie laughed as she used a forefinger and thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth, and more sparks flew between them. Before you could say 'Impala', Dean's lips were on hers and his hands were under her shirt. Her breathing was coming in quivering gasps as his hands explored her skin. He actually let out a low growl of frustration at the intrusive fabric, and was about to remove it to get better access to her when they heard the voices of the girls returning for their Frisbee.  
Marie buried her face in Dean's shoulder as she tried to control her breathing. Dean grabbed her hand, which took her off guard, but she soon followed him out of the park and back in the direction of the garage. Dean stopped her in a street that was deserted except for one parked Volkswagen Beatle. When he was absolutely certain that no one could see them, Dean leaned a bit closer and whispered huskily, "I don't know about you, but that was a rather rude interruption."

"What do you propose we do?" Marie half-whispered. Was Dean shifting in his jeans?

"Let's go see if the car is done."

He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she whispered back, "Maybe the moment wasn't ruined after all."

It was her turn to smile when she felt Dean's hand go into hers- curiously… (Or not, depending on your perspective) he seemed to still be fidgeting, but was trying not to be obvious.  
Ronnie wouldn't let Dean have the Impala without some kind of tip. To prevent an argument from breaking out, Marie reached into her purse and pulled out two twenties which made Ronnie grin.

"Thank you, lovely. I think I'll use these to get some brewskies."

"Before you go and start happy hour..." Dean extended his hand for the keys.

Ronnie's hand felt sweaty and covered with oil and Dean had to resist the urge to wipe his palms until he and Marie had left the garage. For her part, Marie barely resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hello, sweetheart. You doin' okay?" Dean took a moment to stroke the steering wheel before he started the ignition, finally seeming satisfied when Baby turned over on the first try.  
He felt Marie shudder as his hand slid around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Even though she wasn't what you could call experienced that didn't stop her from sliding her hand from Dean's shoulder into his jeans. She involuntarily bit her lip as she gingerly began to stroke him, being rewarded with a throaty groan. Dean finally had to pull over on a gravel side road that, as it turned out, wasn't that far from where he had originally run off the road. Marie's stroking hadn't stopped. In fact, she seemed to be gaining some confidence. Her hands slowly unzipped his pants, momentarily stopping as she felt Dean's hand on the hem of her shirt again.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, I know that."

Soon they were sinking into the leather seat, completely entwined in each other.


End file.
